Amour Perdu
by Sothe Sage
Summary: How can such a deep love be so easily broken? What did she do to deserve such a fate as this? Were the feelings they shared ever true? Just a little canon o/s I wrote for fun; LeahXSam


Just a little oneshot I wrote for a competition, the prompt being Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone"

This was really fun to write, so if you enjoyed it, please leave a review; each review I recieve gives me this warm fuzzy feeling- that someone else enjoyed reading my writing.

Disclaimer: I make no profit of this- all rights to the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Amour Perdu**

~*~X~*~

Deep brown hair danced in the strong ocean breeze, as if moving to an unheard concerto of complete and utter chaos. But the girl paid no mind to her wild hair, nor did she look to the happy couple running down the beach; the boy chasing after the girl, both being the source of peals of laughter floating through the air, just above the sounds of the crashing waves of the outgoing tide. The boy captured the girl in a warm embrace, the couple staring at each other for but a second before his lips met hers.

As the couple reveled in their love, the girl's eyes shifted down to her hands, to her ring finger where the childhood promise of their eternal love for each other lay. A mood ring, the faux crystal that once shone a vibrant red each and every day now reduced to a black as dark as he shadows in the forest at night. The other ring finger, where the promise of his intent to be joined to her forever in wedlock had once been lay bare, the cold metal band discarded long ago, the sterling silver only serving as a painful reminder to the love they once shared, now lost.

That ring which once symbolized never-ending love now was an ever present reminder of his betrayal.

She could still remember that day back in Freshman year when he asked her out, his voice wavering and stumbling over the simple words…

That third, or fourth, or fifth date; just which she couldn't be sure, as time held no meaning while they were together; where he bought her that ring after they had seen the horror film that had her clinging to him tighter than a leech to bare skin.

Their first kiss, shared on that very same spot where she sat on now, the harshness of the incoming Winter winds causing him to shed his coat for her ensured warmth.

All those harsh glares at the other males who would dare look at her, and all the glares she had returned at the prying eyes of females… were they all for nothing?

How could he leave her so easily? After all they had shared together?

Their first time with each other had been magical; him the perfect gentleman while she was certain that she was by no means what he had expected, yet he still worshiped her, comparing her with every breath to Aphrodite, or some other Goddess surely more beautiful than she.

Why was it that after giving each other the greatest gift either could give the other that he still left her? Was she truly so naive as to his true intentions? Were all his love filled gestures all for that single goal, to steal that which she held most precious?

No, surely it wouldn't, else she wouldn't have worn the silver band after they exchanged their precious gifts, nor would they have been planning their wedding. But then, why? What did she do to deserve this fate? Why did he leave her, for her cousin—her best friend?

Two teardrops fell into her hands, the salted drops finally falling after being restrained for far too long.

How… How could he leave her? What did she do to have their engagement broken off so suddenly? Why did he suddenly leave her for her best friend, the closest friend she had, whom she saw as a sister?

She looked back up, the couple now gone—they had left unnoticed by the girl some time ago. The Sun, the great golden disc slowly sinking into the blackened waves of the ocean, lighting up both darkening ocean and sky a brilliant orange, silhouetting the rocky reefs black against the slowly blackening canvas.

Through tear-streaked eyes, she gazed upon the wondrous sight, the image in front of her reminding her so much of her broken heart, slowly darkening, slowly falling into the abyss of sadness; never to be repaired again.

"Sam…" The girl whispered to the wind.

Sometime later, a much younger boy approached the female, still perched on the sun-bleached driftwood log looking through clouded eyes at the blackened horizon, the small specks of ethereal light just starting to show themselves. Libra, Lupus, Virgo and Draco just starting to make themselves known.

The boy sighed as he approached the girl, his sister.

"Leah, Mom and Dad are worried…"

The girl didn't respond, only staring sightlessly out to the ocean.

"Lee, please come home…"

The girl slowly turned her head towards her little brother, standing up slowly, as if the motion pained her. Her feet drug through the dried sand as she approached her brother, leaning upon his shoulder once she reached him, relying upon his strength to carry her through to the next day.

"Come on Leah, let's go home."

The boy and the girl slowly walked down the well-worn forest path, her head filled with thoughts of melancholy and depression, while his filled with thoughts of sibling love and anger, anger at her now ex-boyfriend for breaking his sister so thoroughly.

One thought ran through his mind, and one thought only.

_I'm going to kill Sam for breaking my sister._


End file.
